


Thee Most Wondrous Cousin

by Ac0ltSinner_87



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac0ltSinner_87/pseuds/Ac0ltSinner_87
Summary: Wurt was just out looking for resources, while there she meets a weird young pig.
Relationships: Wurt & Wilba (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Thee Most Wondrous Cousin

Wurt had to go out scouting to retrieve for resources and such, apparently, she needed to collect a bunch of ugly flowers her spiderfolk friend. So off to the meadows she goes with all its flowers, butterflies and grass, this place was probably the ugliest place she has seen.

The half-pint wasted no time gathering the required plants, walking on grass felt so slow, she missed the swamp, why do flowers have to grow here. But then again, she and her fellow merms would’ve just stomped on all of them, Wurt giggled at that thought. Pick by pick, and by the time, she was almost done and managed to get more than enough. As she packed her bag and prepared, she saw a pink blob from a distance, and it was moving. 

Her instincts were calling, the young merm guard walked towards it and hid behind a tree and she was right, it was an awful pigfolk! And it was picking those hideous flowers, maybe it was making a weapon, Wurt clawed the tree and gritted her teeth out of anger. She then realised it was distracted, this was perfect, the merm child put her bag down and crept away from the tree and towards and the nasty pig. 

This pig was probably the weirdest she’s ever seen, the had curly red hair like the scale-less and a giant holding it together and were a lot smaller, but she recognised those twirly tails and pink skin anywhere, she snuck as quiet a catcoon and was ready to pounce and…

*CRUNCH*

Oh no, the merm stepped on a twig, she froze, the pigfolk was staring right her and they got up fast, Wurt tried to quickly walk backwards but fell and she shuffled backwards. “Florpt! St-stay back! Y-you nasty pigfolk!” The half-pint spat both angrily and cowardly, the pig did not stop and walked right up to her, Wurt was defenceless, she left everything back in the bag.

“ART THEE WELL ENOW MERMAID?” The pig questioned, they offered their hand to the merm, Wurt looked at the pig dumbfounded, she scoffed and slapped their hand away and stood up on their own. “Am not a ‘mermaid’, am a mermfolk florp!” Wurt stuck out her chest proudly, the pig giggled and grabbed the merm’s cheeks, Wurt froze.

“THOU ART THE CUTEST M'RM I HAS'T EV'R SEEN THEN!” The red head pig admitted, squeezing the guard’s cheeks. “Am not cute! Am fierce and dangerous, Glorpt!” Wurt roared offendedly, she yanked the pig’s hands off her. “You’s the strangest pigfolk have ever met!” The child merm crossed her arms. “Florp, why no fighting?” Wurt questioned avoiding eye contact, the young pig tilted their head.

“WHEREFORE WOULDST WILBA DARE THEE TO A SQUARE? YOND'S FARTUOUS!” The pigfolk giggled. “AM WILBA, PRINCESS OF FAR, FAR, FAR PLACE.” Wilba curtsied, Wurt made a disgusted noise from the action. “Well, named Wurt! Am mermfolk guard!” Wurt introduced herself. 

“THY RATH'R BAWBLING F'R A KNIGHT!” Wilba giggled, Wurt gave off a ‘hmpf’. “Well, pigfolk is rather ugly to be… Ugly! Florpt!” The merm shot back, Wilba just stared at her, then her eyes began to water and then tears went her pink cheeks, Wurt webbed ears went up, she went too far.

“Florp! D-didn’t mean it! Really! (Just a little ugly).” The merm admitted and waving her arms, but no avail and pig just sobbed harder into her hooves. “Look, Wurt very sorry! You’s very pretty, please stop crying!” Wurt apologised, the princess looked up from her hands, still crying.

“R-REALLY?” Wilba sniffled, Wurt eagerly shook her head, either wanting the crying to stop or because she did feel bad, either way Wilba rubbed her eyes and smiled, almost instantly recovered. “WELL ENOW!” Wilba grinned and grabbed both of Wurt’s hands. “WE ART ANON MOST WONDROUS COUSINS!” Wilba announced with glee, Wurt yet again was dumbfound.

“Cousins florp? B-but you’s a pigfolk and am a merm, make no sense!” The Half-pint augured, and let go of the pig’s hand, though not as rough. “WHAT DOEST YOND HAS'T TO DOTH WITH AUGHT?” The red head pig questioned, this pigfolk probably spoke stupider than most Wurt thought. “Because mermfolk and pigfolk are enemies florpt!” The child merm answered half annoyed, Wilba scrunched her nose.

“HOW ABOUT WE STAND HO BEING ENEMIES AND BEEST MOST WONDROUS COUSINS!” The pig princess piped, Wurt groaned, dumb pigfolk really wanted to be ‘cousins’, whatever that was supposed to mean. “Fine. Will be cousin then.” Wurt surrendered, Wilba clapped he hooves and beamed. “HO'RAY!” The princess cheered and hugged her newly found cousin, Wurt gently pushed her away. “No hugging! Only Wicker lady is allowed do that, florp!” Wurt restricted.

“MINE OWN APOLOGIES, I DID GET JOYOUS!” Wurt rolled her eyes. “Florp, does pigfolk, have base? If not can come to wicker lady’s I guess.” Wurt looked away as she offered, Wilba smiled, “AW THOU ART SO NICE COUSIN, WILBA SHALL WEND WITH THEE!” Wilba grabbed Wurt’s hand so she can lead the way, Wurt looked at the ground angry, but she started to walk back to base with the pigfolk’s hand in hers and ignored her instincts.

This pigfolk is defiantly the weirdest she’s ever met, but it is certainly the nicest she’s ever met too.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my story hh, I hope Wilba will get added to dst just to see how these lil beasts would interact


End file.
